


Out Of Time

by gabrielreyesplsloveme



Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Do I regret it?, Failed escape, Gen, Violence, and robotic limbs, deacon is not having a good day, is this just a way to tell one of my favourite jokes?, like one word but still, like she has red eyes, no, pink pigtails, power fists, rubi is so cool, tw for ableist language, whats not to love, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielreyesplsloveme/pseuds/gabrielreyesplsloveme
Summary: Deacon gets captured trying to spy on Brotherhood soldiers for his boss. One of them recognizes him and they haul him away to the Boston airport to keep him captive and maybe get some answers out of him before they can do anything, he tries to escape only to get stopped by the "terror princess" of the wastes, Rubi. This...doesn't look good for him.
Relationships: Deacon & Female Sole Survivor, Deacon (Fallout) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948456
Kudos: 1





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of whumptober, where do you think you're going? Specifically, the prompt failed escape. This one is fun becuase I've never written anything Deacon centric before

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck"_

The taps on the tile floor got more frantic as time went by. Deacon reached an intersection - he had to choose right or left. He didn't have much time left, he could hear the guards getting closer and closer with each breath. He had several small cuts and bruises but the adrenaline kept him from slowing down. Without thinking, he took the right path, the only thought in him is to get as much distance between him and those footsteps as possible.

☢

He had been captured earlier that day by one of James' patrols. Ever since Glory had been murdered, his faction had been ignoring the territory limits. Deacon had been _stupid_ enough to try and get some intel out of them - pretending to be some random wastelander. He would've gotten away with it had the head paladin of the squad not seen him before at one of their respective leader's truce meetings. He tried to charm his way out of chains, but he stood no chance against power armor. She had the decency to not knock him out at least. She just dragged him back to the airport where some soldiers brought him to the cells. 

A few hours later and he heard talk of Rubi visiting to make sure everything was going according to plan. Deacon valued his life and figured he'd rather take his chances with the repercussions of escaping rather than face that crazy chick. So he talked a guard over and wasn't surprised when the green looking kid didn't notice him pilfering his keys. In fact, he looked glad to talk to someone, so the Railroad agent used that to his advantage. He played up the injuries and complained that he hadn't eaten or drank anything in almost a day. The kid was quick to go grab him something to eat.

This was his only chance.

He hurriedly unlocked the cell, took his gun out of the "evidence" footlocker, and started running. He started by sneaking around, seamlessly weaving his way around the meatheads that made up the Brotherhood, but within minutes, the alarm was sounding. He no longer has time to take things slow, he had to _go_. 

It didn't take much longer than that for soldiers to find him and they gave a good chase, but he was faster. He was used to long runs but even he started to get tired by the time he got to the intersection. They were starting to catch up so he just picked a path and prayed that it was the right one.

He was both wrong and right.

He turned once more when the hallway curved and grinned in relief when he saw a supposed unguarded door that led to the wonderful, irradiated wasteland. He had never been happier to get a taste of that disgusting dusty air. 

He pushed his aching legs to sprint faster as he got so close to freedom, he was two steps from freedom when he saw someone stand in his way. His eyes widened and he froze. 

The girl in front of him smiled sickly sweet and blew bubblegum so it popped in his face. She giggled cutely and he was almost fooled by her innocent act for a moment.

She was much shorter and looked like any other bubbly teen, but he knew this girl was something much, much worse. Deacon met her eyes and gulped. There was something unnatural about them, and not in the way that her hair was pink. That was on purpose. No. Her eyes were a very uncommon blood red and sharper than any adult's. Those eyes had seen countless people die in front of them and _enjoyed_ the sight. 

They looked like they wondered how he would look dying. 

He held his breath and tried not to quiver in fear.

Rubi just laughed. 

"Aw Deeks~ I heard you were visiting today, who knew you would be so polite to come greet me yourself!" She winked and lifted his head up with her mechanical hand, the flesh one flexing a sparking power fist. He supposed he had to be grateful that she didn't use that one to touch him at least. She moved his head around like she was assessing a prize brahmin. It was demeaning, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out with his life.

He tried a diplomatic approach first. He cracked a nervous smile and tried very hard to relax his posture. "Yeah. Heya Rubi. Haha. Yeah so. Wanna hear a joke?" She perked up at that. Good. His intel told him that she loved jokes, especially the ones that no one else likes.

He continued, "Did you hear about the cow that jumped over the wired fence?" She shook her head back and forth, pigtails almost hitting him in the face with how close she was. They probably would've too if she wasn't so short. 

"It was an _**udder**_ disaster." He finished with a small chuckle of his own. She wasn't the only one that liked unfunny jokes.

Rubi, on the other hand, was trying to not double over in laughter. She loved puns the most, curse the man in front of her. "Udder-! I-I can't! it's so bad it's funny!" She steadied herself with a hand on Deacon's arm, missing the way he tensed. 

She wiped the tears off her face as she straightened herself up and looked at him. Her eyes seemed calmer now. Less stormy and more mirth filled. He breathed a sigh of relief. He might live after all.

She reached up with her metal hand to pat him on the head which didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. 

"Alright. I've made up my mind." She smiled like a child who just figured out something grand. "Thanks to making me laugh, I'll only hurt you a little bit!" She said it in such a matter of fact way, he almost missed the way she pulled her power fist back. His eyes widened. He put his hands up. "H-hold on now, I got more puns! There's no ne-need to be so h-hasty now." He was getting frantic again.

She just giggled and smiled up at him. "Don't be silly! You can tell me them when you're back in your cell." 

He barely saw her fist as it connected with his chest. He didn't know if he was screaming, but he must've been. The impact itself wasn't too bad, a few broken ribs at most, but the electricity is what really knocked him down. His muscles felt like they were trying to escape his skin. They were seizing up like a full-body cramp and there wasn't anything he could do except ride it out.

Between the pain and what he assumes is the shock from it - oh look another pun tell her later - he quickly felt himself falling in and out of consciousness. He vaguely remembers getting dragged behind a very short girl with pink pigtails before being unceremoniously thrown into his cell. Someone threw water on him and he startled to alertness. 

When his eyes focused on the person in front of him, he almost cursed at how creepily she was smiling at him. It wasn't an obvious one like some other people's he's met in the wastes - in fact, it looked almost normal - but just like everything else about her, there was something _off_ about it. Maybe it was a bit crooked, or she was showing too many teeth. Either way, it made him shiver. She looked like the canary that got the cream. 

"We'll have lots of fun together when I'm done with work so get lots of rest!" He cringed at how chipper her voice sounded when she said that. 

His plan to escape had failed because of one person - one minute sooner and he would've been free. But here he was, stuck with no way out and at the mercy of one of the most sadistic people in the Commonwealth.

"Holy," and he could not stress this enough, " _Fuck_."


End file.
